The present invention relates to a harness arrangement structure of a vehicle which interconnects a battery device and an electric-power control device of a vehicle.
Conventionally, a vehicle equipped with a fuel cell, in which a battery device, such as lead-acid battery, is provided below a floor of a vehicle compartment and a controller portion (an electric-power control device) of the battery device is provided in a front compartment of the vehicle, is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-89040, for example.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-281806 discloses an arrangement structure of an engine-assist device for a vehicle, in which plural batteries which are comprised of the lead-acid battery are provided separately on both sides in an engine room formed at a front portion of the vehicle.
Herein, there is a tendency that the above-described battery device comprised of the capacitor or the like generates heat during its use, so that its electric characteristics decrease improperly. Accordingly, it may be preferable that the battery device be cooled properly by traveling air of the vehicle or the like. In a case in which the battery device is provided below the floor of the vehicle compartment as disclosed in the above-described first patent document, however, the traveling air may not hit against the battery device easily, so that the efficient cooling of the battery device may not be achieved.
If the battery device is provided in the engine room at the vehicle front portion as disclosed in the above-described second patent document, meanwhile, there is a problem in that the battery device may receive a heat influence from the engine too much. Further, in a case in which the electric-power control device to control the battery device is provided in the vehicle compartment in addition to the battery device being provided in the engine room, there is another problem in that an appropriate arrangement of a harness interconnecting the battery device and the electric-power control device may be difficult.